<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My sweet valentine by darhkz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284885">My sweet valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darhkz/pseuds/darhkz'>darhkz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DarhkAtom, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentioned Avalance - Freeform, nora darhk/ava sharpe - Freeform, sharhk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darhkz/pseuds/darhkz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A darhkatom valentine's day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Darhk &amp; Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My sweet valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>February 14th, also known as valentine’s day. A day to show your significant other how much you love them. Nora would have forgotten about it had Ava been able to shut up about it to her. She had told her about her whole plan for her and Sara and it made Nora wonder if Ray planned anything for the two of them. He hadn’t mentioned it to her, she thought he would’ve by now. After all, he’s the romantic softie out of the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora had never celebrated the day, she had never even been in a relationship before. Unless you count her boyfriend in fourth grade, not that you can really call that a relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noraaaa?” Ava snapped her out of her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face. “Hey, where did you go just now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, what were you saying?” she tried to focus back on her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava didn’t buy it. “Are you okay?” she asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I just... “ she sighed. “You talking about this stuff made me think about Ray and our day and what if I’m not good at any of this. Or what if he didn’t even plan anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nora, it’s Ray. Of course he has something planned.” she chuckled. “Besides, he gets you. He knows this is still new for you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea… he does. I don’t know why I worry so much.” she ran a hand through her hair. “Do you think I should talk to him, see what he’s up to? Or just let it happen.” She was never this insecure, it felt weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I would just let it happen, I’m sure he’ll surprise you one way or another,” Ava said and with those words in her mind, she tried to stop worrying about it and just let the day come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day she woke up feeling Ray’s lips on her cheek. “Good morning beautiful,” he said and a smile grew on her face. She’d never get tired of hearing Ray call her that. Nora opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, looking into his eyes. “Good morning,” she said and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, just laying in bed together, exchanging soft kisses. Nora loved that, the quiet moments where it was just her and Ray. It was one of the only moments she felt like they had a normal life, not one filled with time travel, fighting off demons and nearly dying every other day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy valentine’s day.” Ray broke the silence, a smile still on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy valentines” Nora echoed his words, not sure yet what they would mean to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve never celebrated this day before, but I want to make it special for you if you’ll let me.” he got up from his spot on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to Ray.” she smiled and pushed herself up on her elbows, watching his every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” he looked back at her. “I made you breakfast.” he grabbed the tray from his desk that he had placed there earlier and made his way back to her. As he did she sat up more, giving him the chance to put the tray on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you went all out, didn’t you?” Nora let out an endearing chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for you, babe.” he kissed her cheek once he had taken his place next to her again. She leaned into his touch, loving the small kisses and moments they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.. are we doing anything today, or…” Nora asked carefully as she stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” he smiled. “Yes, I want to take you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you do huh,” she said as she swallowed her food down. “Does that mean I have to hurry with this?” she gestured to the full tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got the time,” he said and picked a blueberry off of her plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Nora was done eating they jumped in the shower together and got back to their room to get dressed. Ray loved watching her move, she was so beautiful without even trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans or dress?” she asked him as she looked in their closet, standing there in only a bra and panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was distracted by the way she looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray,” she said looking back at him, her tone snapped him out of his stare. “Sorry. What were you saying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him. She didn’t mind him looking at her. The way he drooled over her body gave her a confidence boost, but having a conversation with him like this was near impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans or dress? She repeated her question. He just shrugged. “Whatever feels comfortable,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Men. Useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no help.” she sighed as she dove back in their closet. Purposely sticking her butt out this time, earning a “tease” from Ray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay yes or no?” she asked him a few minutes later as she was wearing a navy blue dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Ray took in a sharp breath. She looked amazing, not that she didn’t always look amazing but this look was doing things to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm maybe I should wear this more often.” she grinned as she made her way over to the bed where he was laying. She got on it and leaned over him, swinging her hair to one side before she did so and leaned down to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hot,” he spoke against her lips before deepening the kiss. She hummed and straddled his waist, never breaking contact. “Do we have time?” she mumbled in between sloppy kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” he said but didn’t stop. He ran his hands up her thighs to her ass, squeezing it and pulling her even closer to his body. She moaned at his actions. “Mmhh, Ray…” she didn’t want to ruin his plan for today, but god, did she want him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We… have… to… go…” he said sloppily against her lips. She gave him one more long kiss and pulled away, regrettably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at him and bit her lip, “Tonight.” she said with a wink and moved off of him again, going back to getting ready for their day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About half an hour later they were both ready to go out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Ray had bribed Sara to let him take the jump ship. Nora had never known him to be much of a briber but she didn’t mind it in this case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I know you love reading,” he said with a grin once they were seated in the jump ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” she asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so I was thinking we should go to the biggest library in existence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You want to take me to the library of congress?” her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I just never thought I’d see it. Ever since mona got me into reading I’ve been wanting to visit all the big libraries.” she said with an excited smile. “Sorry, that’s dorky.” she blushed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.” he smiled and kissed her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Gideon, take us to Washington DC 2020,” he said to the AI. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away Doctor Palmer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora interlaced their fingers as they took off, giving him a grateful smile. She never expected to have this life, to have him for herself. And he surprised her every day. She loved that he took interest in her interests. No doubt Ray had been wanting to go to the library as well because he’s a big dork and loves science and books, but the way he said it, the way he remembered she loves books and libraries as well had her smiling from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she was young she liked to read and be at the library as well, not that she had gotten much chance to but, she had loved it. Then everything happened with her father and Mallus so obviously she hadn’t had the chance to focus on herself and what she liked to do, only to fulfill a demon’s wishlist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now she had this new chance, this new life. She was happy. She found a family, the team was her new family. Ava felt like a sister, so did Sara. And Behrad and Nate were like the brothers she never had. Mick the weird uncle and Ray was the love of her life. They were a slightly dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A year ago she wouldn’t even have dreamed her life would turn out like this, but now that it did, she wouldn’t have it any other way. They had accepted her for who she was, and so had she. Scars and all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon arrived in DC. Before Ray had the chance to get out of the ship Nora pulled him close by his shirt and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered and he gave her an understanding smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had landed a few blocks from the library, giving them a chance to stroll down. Nora reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. She loved holding his hand. It made her feel safe and secure, plus she liked showing off her man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray?” She broke the silence between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HHm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we also find a bookstore? I want to get some more books for back on the ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you get new ones the other day?” he asked her, thinking she had forgotten about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.. but I got bored when you were on your bro’s night with Nate and Behrad and again when you guys had that long mission and I was stuck on the ship because I just got back from one of my kids. And uh, when I couldn’t sleep the other day and didn’t want to wake you… I sneaked out of our room and to the library.” she paused. “Long story short… I read them all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray laughed softly at her. “We’ll get you more.” he paused to think for a second. “That does explain why I was cold in bed the other night, you weren’t there to warm me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that.. warm…” she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to my freezing body whenever you’re not around,” he said with a playful grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora squeezed his hand and laughed to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take them long to reach the library and Nora got all giddy at the sight of it. Ray had never seen her like that, it was a fun experience for him. Plus he also knew at that moment he had made the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in and Nora’s eyes were wide with amazement. She had never seen so many books at once. Ray, on the other hand, paid more attention to his happy girlfriend than his surroundings. He loved that something so little made her smile so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora and Ray spend most of the day there. They looked at all the isles on different floors. Ray made a list of all the books Nora got excited about. He wanted to surprise her by buying them for her later. He’d buy her all the books in the world, whatever it took to make her happy. He knew money and possessions didn’t ensure someone’s happiness, but sometimes it helped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Nora felt like her brain had malfunctioned from the number of books she’s seen and the number of words she had read they left. Ray pulled his phone out and looked up bookstores they could go to. He had made a list of it beforehand, knowing she would probably want to buy some. Ray wanted to take her to the biggest one. So they took the jump ship to New York City. To Barnes and Noble. It was the biggest he could find, so he was sure they would have all the books there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Nora was amazed by the size of the place. Ray looked down at his phone and that’s when Nora finally noticed the list he had made for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wrote down the books I liked?” she asked him with a look of endearment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure I remembered the books you liked and get them for you.” doubt in his voice, afraid that maybe she didn’t like that he kept such a close eye on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was nothing like that. Instead, Nora smiled big and moved closer to him, leaning on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. He smiled at her once she pulled away. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they stepped outside their arms were full of books and their stomachs were empty.  It was five p.m. and all they had eaten was the breakfast Ray had made this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any brilliant plans for dinner?” Nora asked as they made their way back to the jump ship. “I’m quite honestly starving.” she groaned. “But of course my lady.” he smiled at her. “Let’s get back to the ship and we can get on with our dinner plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you plan for dinner?” she asked as they got back on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can either go out, or we can make something back on the waverider and eat it in our room with a movie.” he gave her the choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you love showing me the world, and I love seeing the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But? I feel a but coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Nora chuckled. “I’m kind of tired and just want to lay in bed with you. So if you don’t mind I’d like to just go back and watch you cook,” she said with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that too.” he smiled back at her and pecked her lips softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon? Please get us back to the waverider?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away Miss Darhk.” the AI replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they got back and after placing the books in their room they moved to the kitchen. Luckily Ava and Sara were out to dinner, Nate and Behrad had their bro date and mick was doing god knows what but he was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re alone,” Ray said with a grin, getting a smirk back from Nora as she pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter. “I feel like we’re kids, happy my parents aren’t home,” he laughed. “It does feel like that, huh.” Nora echoed his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what can I get you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhhhm, what about you?” she said in a teasing tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound good.” he stepped in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him and let her hand go up to the back of his neck. He had his hands on her back and pulled her close to him as she deepened the kiss. She moaned softly against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Nate and Behrad walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, my eyes,” Behrad said as he saw the scene in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora laughed against Ray’s lips, breaking the kiss then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weren’t you guys supposed to be at dinner?” she asked over Ray’s shoulder, who hid his face in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t decide where to do so figured to just make something here,” Nate said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have so many regrets,” Behrad said dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drama queen.” Nora rolled her eyes jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray turned around now, and as he did Nora wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Do I need to make you two dinner as well?” he asked with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you,” Nate looked at Behrad, “But I’d rather be anywhere but here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behrad nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we take the jump ship? Or do you still need it?” Nate asked Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No take it, I think we’ll be good here,” he said with a grin meant to tease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behrad made a gagging sound at his words, knowing the hidden meaning of it and pulled Nate with him by his arm. “That’s our cue to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora and Ray both started laughing the moment the other two left the room and Ray turned back to face his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like we just got caught making out by my brother,” Ray said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We kinda did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both had the biggest smiles on their faces though, just being the lovesick idiots they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So should I actually cook then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I’m still starving and watching you cook is sexy.” Nora grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might still steal some kisses in between,” he said as he leaned in for a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better,” Nora said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour and a half later they were sitting at the table. Both a plate with a delicious home-cooked meal in front of them. Ray, being a romantic had gotten some candles from their room and lit them, making it a perfect valentine's dinner. Nora wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved that Ray always wanted to make things special for her, for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But because they were still very much in public it didn’t take long for their team members to barge in again, this time more carefully. Behrad walked in with a hand covering his eyes. “Is it safe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora rolled her eyes with a laugh. “I thought you guys went out.” Behrad peeked over his hand and let out a sigh of relief when he just saw them at the table, holding hands over the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were supposed to but we figured to just wait till you guys were done cooking, which took </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said the last word in the most dramatic way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it would’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait how-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone faster if Nora-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys even-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hadn’t distracted me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know when we were done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two spoke at the same time, questionable faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon, were you spying on us?” Nora asked and looked up to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did some moderate recon.” the AI replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Gideon? Not cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Terazi threatened to take me out if I didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected this from Nate, but Behrad, I thought you were better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am...sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora rolled her eyes again, trying to hide her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon, make them some food so they can get out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked at Nora with a smile and squeezed her hand softly, a smile appearing on her face as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the boys finally left, leaving the two alone on their date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they’d never leave.” Nora chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?” Ray agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where were we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you were just complimenting my amazing cooking skills,” Ray said with a proud grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, was I?” she laughed at the expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I love your cooking, even if it’s gluten-free with grass-fed butter, whatever that may be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s-” Ray started explaining but got interrupted by Nora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say tell me,” she said with a teasing smile as she took another bite off of her plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she did she made a sound close to a moan, “It really is amazing though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were done eating and Nora had watched Ray do the dishes –he had said he couldn’t leave without doing them– they went to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you want to watch a movie or-” Ray couldn’t finish his sentence because Nora pulled him down and had her lips on his in an instance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” was all he could say when they pulled back for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora grinned up at him. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day. I don’t want to wait any longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded, still a bit speechless. The things she did to him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora led him back to the bed. For someone so small she could easily get him to do things. He laid down as he felt the back of his legs hit the mattress. Nora got on top of him, immediately straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily. He moved his hands to her thighs, moving them higher slowly. He loved to tease her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora sat up and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How she made that one move look so sexy, he would never know, but it spurred him on even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your shirt,” she said with a smirk on her face, looking down at him as her hands got occupied with undoing his belt and the button of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, he did as he was told and leaned up slightly to pull his own shirt off showing off his abs. Nora got momentarily distracted and ran her hands over them. She leaned down and placed a line of kisses from his chest down to the line of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she got to the barrier she moved down and pulled his jeans off, tossing them aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora quickly moved back up his body, missing his lips on her. She laid down on top of him this time. Their kisses were full of lust, both of them having waited for this all day. Neither of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wanted to wait any longer. Nora always enjoyed the teasing but right now she wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss to kiss down her jaw instead. Once his lips were close to her ear he whispered: “Let me take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded at his request and so he did. Several times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Top 10 at least.” Ray panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say it was top 5.” Nora grinned, still out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulled it on. She always had one laying under her pillow to wear as pajamas. Way more comfortable than that awful nightgown she wore the first time she slept in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his boxers back on and his own shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to spend every holiday with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhh, holiday sex gonna be our thing then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nora I mean it. I want to spend every moment with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile grew on her face as she faced him. “You’re a big softie, you know that, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” he smiled. “But so are you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved closer to him and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” he smiled as they pulled back from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at his words. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now how about that movie,” Nora asked as she cuddled close to him, passing him the remote with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was lucky, she had him. They spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms, being the lovesick pair you’d read about in fairytales. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>